ZGMF-X19A Infinite Justice Gundam
The ZGMF-X19A Infinite Justice (aka ∞''' Justice, Justice) is a mobile suit as well as the successor to ZGMF-X09A Justice Gundam. It is the brother unit of the ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom Gundam. This mobile suit is piloted by Athrun Zala. Technology and Characteristics A mobile suit developed specifically for Athrun Zala, the ∞ Justice incoporates data from ZAFT's Second Stage Series, and like the ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom Gundam, is equipped with Neutron Jammer Canceller, Hyper-Deuterion Nuclear Reactor, Variable Phase-Shift Armor and has an inner frame made of PS armor. Compared to the ZGMF-X09A Justice Gundam, the ∞ Justice's close combat capability is enhanced and it is armed with two beam sabers, two leg beam blades, six machine cannons, a beam rifle and a beam carry shield that is armed with a beam boomerang and a grapple stinger. As with its predecessor, the ∞ Justice also carries on its back a detachable sub-flight lifter that also functions as a flight pack, giving it full flight capabilities in the atmosphere. Similar to the Justice, ∞ Justice is design to operate alongside another mobile suit, in this case, the Strike Freedom and is stationed on board the warship Eternal. The suit also has the ability to dock with Mobile suit Embedded Tactical Enforcer METEOR unit for additional firepower as well as speed, and can fire at multiple enemy units simultaneously. Features ;*Fatum-01 Backpack/Subflight Lifter :The Fatum-01 is developed using the Fatum-00's combat data and is designed later than the main body unit of ∞ Justice as it is equipped with the "Griffon 2" beam blades, while the latter only has "Griffon" beam blades. Fatum-01 has higher mobility and greater speed than Fatum-00 due to the new movable wings and thrusters respectively. :Like its predecessor, Fatum-01 improves the suit's mobility and serves as a flight pack in the atmosphere, it is also detachable and can function independently due to its AI system or be remote controlled. In this form, it can either serve as a separate attack unit or used as a subflight lifter. Weapon-wise, the Fatum-01 is equipped with two MA-6J "Hyper Fortis" beam cannons, two MR-Q17X "Griffon 2" beam blade, one MA-M02G "Super Lacerta" lifter tip beam saber and two MA-M02S "Preface Lacerta" retracted short beam saber. However the last two weapons are usable only after the Fatum-01 is detached from the suit. ;*Multi-Lock Weapons System :As its name suggest, this system allows ∞ Justice to lock on to multiple targets and carry out en masse firing. Athrun uses this system only when ∞ Justice is docked with the METEOR unit. ;*Hyper-Deuterion Nuclear Reactor :Like the other new Gundams, the Infinite Justice mounts a Hyper-Deuterion Nuclear Reactor, granting it nearly infinite operation time and enough power to use the Mobile suit Embedded Tactical EnfORcer METEOR unit and Variable Phase Shift armor. ;*Neutron Jammer Canceller :A device built into the ∞ Justice to counter the effects of Neutron Jammers, which gives the ∞ Justice the ability to use its Hyper-Deuterion Reactor without the risk of being shut down. ;*Operating System :The ∞ Justice uses an updated version of the operating system Mobile Suit Operation System '''G'eneration 'U'nsubdued 'N'uclear 'D'rive 'A'ssault 'M'odule complex''. ;*Variable Phase Shift Armor :An improved version of '''Phase Shift Armor, VPS armor is capable of automatically changing its strength, as well as color and power consumption in the field, although this must be programmed beforehand. Armaments ;*MA-M02G "Super Lacerta" beam saber :The suit's main close combat weapon, a pair of them are mounted on the hips. They are also used by Strike Freedom, and are enhanced version of the ones used by Justice and Freedom. ∞ Justice is commonly seen wielding it as a dual-beam saber/beam javellin. ;*MA-M1911 high-energy beam rifle :A greatly improved version of the MA-M20 "Lupus" Beam Rifle. ;*MMI-GAU26 17.5mm double-barreled CIWS :One on each side of the head, they are mainly used for shooting down incoming missiles and enemy units at close range. Due to improvements in the CIWS ammunition, they have higher initial velocity, better armor piercing capability and friction is reduced due to a new coating. All these increase the stopping power by 25% while the ammunition capacity is increased by 20% due to their smaller size. ;*MMI-M19L 14mm dual machine guns :A pair of them are mounted in the chest, and are improved version of those used on TFA-4DE GAZuOOT. Like the CIWS, they are mainly used for shooting down incoming missiles and enemy units at close range. ;*MR-Q15A "Griffon" beam blade :A more unique weapon is the two MR-Q15A "Griffon" beam blades, one mounted in each lower leg. When activated, a beam is generated between the knees and foot, it is used by ∞ Justice during kicks and has been used to deflect incoming beam boomerangs. It can only be used effectively by highly-skilled pilot, like Athrun. ;*MX2002 Beam Carry Shield :A solid shield equipped with a beam shield emitter and two other weapons. The solid shield ensures that ∞ Justice still has a means of protecting itself when the beam shield is penetrated. :;*EEQ8 Grapple Stinger ::One of the two weapons mounted in the beam carry shield, it is a grappling claw and can be used in multiple ways. E.g. Ramming a target some distance away, capture a target using the claw or tie a target up with the attached cable. :;*RQM55 "Shining Edge" beam boomerang ::The second weapon mounted in the shield, it has two functions. It can firstly function as a normal beam boomerang, but its movement is due to to the interaction between the beam blade’s force field and the surrounding matter, allowing it to move in space like in the atmosphere. Secondly, it can function as a handheld or shield mounted beam saber. ;*MA-6J "Hyper Fortis" beam cannon :A pair of rapid-fire "Hyper Fortis" beam cannons are mounted on the Fatum-01 and serve as the subflight lifter's only ranged weapon. They are improved version of the "Fortis" beam cannon. ;*MA-M02G "Super Lacerta" lifter tip beam saber :Mounted on the tip of the Fatum-01, it is the same model of beam saber as the one on the hips. Usable only when the Fatum-01 is detached from the suit, its main purpose is to serve as the focus point when Fatum-01 rams its target. ;*2 x MA-M02S "Preface Lacerta" retracted short beam saber :Mounted at the back of the "Hyper Fortis" beam cannons, they are usable when the Fatum-01 is detached from the suit and after the cannons have flipped 180°. They are regarded as secondary weapons and like the lifter tip beam saber, they function as the focus point when Fatum-01 rams its target. ;*MR-Q17X "Griffon 2" beam blade :Mounted on the wings of the Fatum-01, one per wing. They are the same model as the one used on Gaia Gundam and can be used in multiple combat situations. ;*Mobile suit Embedded Tactical EnfORcer METEOR unit :Like its predecessor, Justice, the ∞ Justice can dock with the powerful METEOR support system weapon platform, granting it powerful thrusters and an even more powerful armament of battleship-caliber beam cannons, large beam swords, and dozens of heavy missile launchers. History The basic design of ZGMF-X19A ∞ Justice (Infinite Justice) is done by ZAFT’s Integrated Design Bureau, but it is later stolen by Terminal and subsequently modified and produced. Although the completed suit's model number is the same as that of the original design, it is a vastly different product. ZAFT used Athrun's combat data when designing the X19A, as he is the pilot of the ZGMF-X09A Justice Gundam and similarly, his data is also used when the design is later modified after the theft by Terminal. The latter is advised by Kira Yamato, who provided guidance during the suit’s development. The Second Battle of Orb The ∞ Justice makes its debut in Cosmic Era 74, arriving on Earth together with the ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom Gundam during the ZAFT invasion of ORB Union. It is delivered to Athrun Zala personally by Lacus Clyne, who pilots the ∞ Justice through atmospheric re-entry and lands in the Archangel's mobile suit hangar to give it to Athrun. After talking with Lacus, Athrun takes off in the ∞ Justice to back-up Kira in the Strike Freedom with Shinn in his ZGMF-X42R Destiny Gundam.